205 Live (September 26, 2018)
The September 26, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Pepsi Center in Denver, Colorado on September 25, 2018. Summary After besting TJP in a rubber match earlier this month, The Scottish Supernova rolled into his bout against Lio Rush determined to continue his winning ways. Dar recently caught the attention of Lio Rush, who is fresh off a pair of major victories against former WWE Cruiserweight Champion Akira Tozawa. Originally scheduled to take on Dar last week, Rush claimed that his new commitments on Raw with Bobby Lashley kept him from the ring. However, WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick made certain that The Man of the Hour would face Dar tonight. Rush attacked his opponent as soon as he entered the ring, and when the opening bell rang, Rush forced Dar to chase him, using his incredible speed and agility to dodge his opponent until The Scottish Supernova kicked out Rush's legs. The crafty maneuver gave Dar the advantage he needed to target his attacks on his opponent's lower body and legs. Rather than rely on his technical expertise in the early goings, Dar used pure power to weaken Rush and force him from the ring. Rush struggled to counter Dar's advances, but a resounding slap to the face and a well-timed kick allowed The 23-year-old Piece of Gold to execute an impressive moonsault off the ring apron. With momentum in his favor, The Man of the Hour exchanged strikes with Dar, but he maintained the edge with a bodyslam and targeted attacks to the back and ribs of The Scottish Supernova. As Dar battled back, Rush used his speed to duck away and kick his opponent in the knee he injured earlier this year. Battling through the pain, Dar struck back and regained control of the match with heavy blows, eventually ducking a crossbody from Rush that send The Man of the Hour face-first into the top rope. Beating his opponent to his feet, Dar unleashed a series of strikes that left Rush struggling to stay in the battle. Despite countering what would have been a potential match-ending attack from Dar, Rush quickly found himself on the receiving end of an ankle lock, and even though he managed to escape the hold, he was soon hurled into the turnbuckle. Unable to secure victory, Dar prepared to execute his patented NovaRolla but grew frustrated when Rush rolled away and unleashed a series of strikes that forced the official to intervene. That pause in action gave Rush the opening he needed to kick Dar in his injured knee and deliver a crushing kick to the jaw. Wasting no time, Rush ascended to the top and executed the Final Hour for a huge victory. Returning to action after suffering a knee injury against his longtime rival Akira Tozawa, The Brian Kendrick had one thing in mind – annihilating his opponent. Flanked by Gentleman Jack Gallagher and a visibly frustrated Drew Gulak, The Man With a Plan was more than ready for action. At the sound of the opening bell, Kendrick leveled his opponent with a boot to the face and immediately applied The Captain's Hook to secure a quick and decisive victory. After the match, Kendrick celebrated with Gulak and Gallagher, but The Philadelphia Stretcher soon turned his attention to Kendrick's vanquished opponent. Still irate over his loss to WWE Cruiserweight Champion Cedric Alexander, Gulak unleashed his frustrations on the local competitor in brutal fashion until The Brian Kendrick finally intervened to calm his ally. Last month, Hideo Itami earned a taxing victory over Mustafa Ali, brutalizing his opponent and leaving him on the shelf for several weeks, then heinously claimed that his only regret was not inflicting more damage to The Heart of WWE 205 Live. With Ali seeking retribution after being cleared to compete by WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick and the WWE medical staff, the animosity was off the charts before the start of the rematch, and Itami was out to make his opponent regret ever coming back. Itami avoided Ali's early advances, forcing his opponent to give chase before he was pulled out of the ring and on the receiving end of several furious chops from the Chicago native. Itami attempted to fight back, but Ali used his speed to counter the attacks and keep the pressure on Itami. The Japanese Superstar managed to turn the tide by escaping the ring and pushing Ali head-first into the ring post. Taking a moment to bark at the WWE Universe and demand respect, Itami pulled Ali from the ring apron to the arena floor before unleashing a series of kicks that devastated Ali. Trying to slow down the match, Itami methodically attacked and tried to keep his opponent grounded. However, the resilient and fast-as-lightning Ali unleashed a flurry of offense that was shut down with a strike to the gut. Itami nearly secured victory with a well-timed DDT and applied a sitting Boston Crab into a single leg crab to leave the high-flyer writhing in agony. Even as the Japanese Superstar pressed his free foot on the back of Ali's neck, the ever-resilient Heart of WWE 205 Live escaped the hold. Itami kept up the pressure, throwing Ali into the barricade and unloading a series of kicks that drew a warning from the official before suplexing his opponent on the ring floor. Itami tried to pick up a count-out win, but the strategy backfired when he became the recipient of an eye-popping series of strikes – a kick, facebuster and sit-down powerbomb. Itami attempted a kick, but he was dumped to the outside of the ring before being flattened by Ali's jaw-dropping dive to the outside. Reeling, Itami rolled through to the opposite side of the arena floor looking to catch his breath. Ali followed and tried to use the steel steps to execute a high-risk move but was met with a stiff kick to the face from Itami. Back inside the ring, Itami prepared a running dropkick, but Ali rolled away and hammered his foe with a tornado DDT. Ali prepared for the 054, but Itami countered and dropped The Heart of WWE 205 Live with a super Falcon Arrow that was still not enough to secure victory. Itami attempted a second high-risk maneuver from the top, which did not pay dividends, as Ali pushed him away and immediately followed with a splash for another near-fall. Itami tried to escape, but he was met with strikes from Ali and left on the ring apron. Without a second thought, Ali again climbed to the top and executed a ridiculous 450 splash to Itami on the apron. The impactful strike took Itami out of action, but Ali sustained too much damage to get to his feet for the official's 10-count, resulting in a double count-out. After the match, WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick and WWE officials checked on both Superstars, each thoroughly exhausted from 205 Live's jaw-dropping main event. Results ; ; *Lio Rush defeated Noam Dar *The Brian Kendrick (w/ Drew Gulak & Gentleman Jack Gallagher) defeated Local Competitor by submission *Hideo Itami vs. Mustafa Ali ended in a Double Count Out Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 9-26-18 1.jpg 205 Live 9-26-18 2.jpg 205 Live 9-26-18 3.jpg 205 Live 9-26-18 4.jpg 205 Live 9-26-18 5.jpg 205 Live 9-26-18 6.jpg 205 Live 9-26-18 7.jpg 205 Live 9-26-18 8.jpg 205 Live 9-26-18 9.jpg 205 Live 9-26-18 10.jpg 205 Live 9-26-18 11.jpg 205 Live 9-26-18 12.jpg 205 Live 9-26-18 13.jpg 205 Live 9-26-18 14.jpg 205 Live 9-26-18 15.jpg 205 Live 9-26-18 16.jpg 205 Live 9-26-18 17.jpg 205 Live 9-26-18 18.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #96 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #96 at WWE.com * 205 Live #96 on WWE Network Category:2018 events